Skypathy
Skypathy is a that encompasses a variety of traditions, beliefs, and spiritual practices based on the teachings of Geoffrey the Prophet. Skypathy is derived from the tribal beliefs of the Soltish people, whose oceanic migration saw the rise of the Divine Emperor and the reformation of their practices into a religious structure. Unlike most other world religions, Skypathy has remained highly organised and unified throughout history, with its mainstream views currently upheld by the Divine Laptry, the singular religious body of Skypathy since 614 CE. The first primary tenant of Skypathy holds that the Divine Emperor is the descendant of the Sun, and that their rule is mandated by heaven. For this reason, the Divine Emperor is revered as the physical incarnation of and . The second primary tenant of Skypathy is the worship of the Sun as the bringer of life to the world, accomplished through ceremonial practices at intricate, stone-based s. and are particularly important to Skypathy, as the Sun is seen as waking and resting during those respective periods when it appears closest to the world's surface. While deistic reverence is mostly given to the Divine Emperor and the Sun, the Stars and the Moon are also considered divine entities. The individual Stars and the Moon are considered deities, with each Star believed to be the souls of individuals who have died and the Moon considered the caretaker of these souls. These entities inhabit the plane of existence known as Caelia, or, Heaven. Furthermore, Skypathic further denotes the presence of two more planes of existence, Terria, the living plane within which all living creatures dwell, and Maria, the plane of the forsaken dead. Caelia is physically seperate from the two other planes of existence because its divinity elevates it above impure sin. The other two planes are connected, as Maria exists deep below the surface of Terria, and the gateway between the two is considered to be the deepest parts of oceanic bodies of water. The ultimate goal of Skypathic belief is the virtuous practice of humility, love, and truth in life which leads to the purity of one's spiritual soul, known as the Stel. While some devote their entire lives to the purity of the Stel through monastic adherence to poverty, carnality, and honesty, the mainstream Skypathic public typically professes guilt of sin to a Lapt, the Skypathic who grants spiritual redresses to individuals through mitterance and spiritually guides communities as a whole through service to a laptry. Thus, the goal of Skypathic faith is the ascendance of one's Stel in the afterlife to Caelia, with the purest, truest of Stels grouping closest to where the Sun crosses through the sky on its daily cosmological voyage. All regular Stels ascend to Caelia, with only the most evil of individual's Stels taken to an eternity of darkness in Maria by innate corruption in their spiritual nature. As of 2016, there are approximately 92 million Skypathis in the world, making Skypathy the sixth largest religious system in the world. The near entirety of Skypathic faithfuls reside on the Cuisolian continent, the birthplace of the religion and the home of the Divine Empire. Category:Skypathy Category:Religions